Heero Yuy n'existe plus
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Une death de moi (chiale) Heero laisse la place au soldat parfait mais laisse un dernier témoignage derrière lui de se qu'il est


Auteur : ChtiteElfie alias Chtite et surnommer baka (c po une blague ^^°)

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Genre : Deathfic (OUIIIIIIINNNN) Yaoi 1X2 pis vois rien d'autre

Muse : Une nouvelle ^^ c un souvenir de mon voyage en Italie ^^ Dite bonjours a Keimei ^^…. AILLEEUU J'avais oublier qu'elle aimait po le public T_T *tout cramer et a bobo la Chtite T_T sigh* Au passage c un phœnix

Disclamer : Sont po a moi … AILLEUUUUU mais c po ma fauteeeuuu *c fait mordre et carboniser par Shinny et Keimei*

Note : Je voulaaaaaaiiiiiis po faire de deaaaaatheeeeuuu T_T mais comme d'hab dès que je me fais une promesse a moi-même sa foire T_T c poo justeeeeeuuuuu T_T

Note : Comme je fuyais *et fuis toujours* les death comme la peste je n'ai aucune idée de si celle-ci est potable ou pas ^^°

Heero Yuy n'existe plus

Heero n'existe plus. 

Seul le soldat reste. 

Le soldat parfait survit. 

Ce soldat pour qui le cœur ne fonctionne que par automatisme.

Duo n'est plus.

Mon cœur n'est plus.

Il est désormais enfermé sous une glace éternelle. 

Une glace dont seul Duo a le feu pour la faire fondre. 

Mes sentiments ont disparu.

Enfermés dans un coffre dont la serrure ne peut être forcée et dont je n'ai plus la clé.

Duo avait, a, aura toujours cette clé. 

Une clé faite d'améthyste riante et brillante. 

Mon amour est mort. 

Tué par ta mort. 

Anéanti par ta non-vie.

Seul toi et ta cascade d'or brunie plus précieuse que la vie et plus douce que la soie peuvent ressusciter cet amour.

Seul toi as le pouvoir de faire rééxister Heero Yuy.

Mais tu n'es plus. 

Heero Yuy ne reviendra jamais. 

Il ne peut exister sans Duo.

Il ne peut vivre sans toi.

Toi qui détiens cette clé d'améthyste et de flamme. 

Toi qui détiens cet onguent de soie et de bronze qui seule pourra le ressusciter.

Ça n'est pas Heero Yuy qui va te venger. 

J'en suis désolé.

Il n'en a plus la force.

Mais le soldat parfait.

Lui n'a perdu que sa faiblesse.

C'est lui qui combattra. 

Lui qui fera de ton sacrifice un acte éternel gravé dans les mémoires.

C'est lui qui finira cette guerre pour qui tu as donné jusqu'à ta vie…

Ta vie.

Cela aurait du être à moi de me sacrifier. 

Ca aurait du se passer dans cet ordre.

Mais la vie…

Cette chose remplie de joie immense et de tristesse infinie.

Cette merveille qui nous donne tant de plaisir.

Cette horreur qui nous fait tant souffrir.

Elle t'a choisi pour ne plus être.

Elle m'a choisi pour voir ton dernier souffle quitter ton corps.

Je ne me souviens plus de la raison de ta mort.

Je ne me souviens plus de cette bataille fatidique.

Je me rappelle seulement de ces paroles que tu m'as dites.

-Heero …ne… pleure pas !

J'ai pleuré malgré tout. 

Pour la première fois cette eau salée a coulé en cascade de mes joues.

Tu as levé ta main tremblante pour les essuyer.

Ces gouttes que je n'ai jamais vues sortir de tes yeux jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce jour que je déteste plus que tout.

Ce jour où la vie t'a quitté. 

Ce jour où tu es parti.

Parti en me laissant graver dans ma mémoire, ta voix mélodieuse lorsque tu m'as dit tes dernières paroles.

-Heero… il ne faut pas…Pleurer. Je…Je ne suis pas…Pas triste de partir. Je vais…Je vais retrouver…Tous ces gens que j'ai aimé…En haut. Je…Je ne t'attendrai…Pas…Pas seul. Je…t'attendrai…. Heero. Je…T'attendrai……

Tu as lâché cette dernière phrase de ton dernier souffle de vie. 

Tu as dit tes derniers mots et pour la première fois…

Tu as pleuré.

Tu n'étais pas triste.

Tu n'avais pas mal.

Tu étais simplement serein pour la première fois.

Je t'ai regardé encore quelques instants.

Ton visage était serein.

Tu souriais.

Un sourire que je ne t'avais jamais vu. 

Un sourire heureux, calme. 

Tu étais en paix avec toi-même.

De minuscules fragments de cristal brillant sous la lune coulaient encore de tes joues.

Une rivière de rubis s'écoulait autour de toi, formant un coussin de joyaux.

Une cascade de bronze, argenté parfois sous les rayons blancs auréolaient ta tête.

Sur ton visage d'ivoire et de porcelaine, toujours cette même expression.

Les anges n'ont jamais été plus tristes que ce jour où ils ont vu mourir l'un des leurs.

Tu ne verras jamais la fin de cette guerre, ni les sourires sur les visages des habitants des colonies auxquels tu tenais tant. 

Tu ne verras jamais ton rêve se réaliser.

Mais je le ferai pour toi. 

Je réaliserai ce rêve.

Pour toi.

Ou plutôt lui réalisera ce rêve pour toi. 

Toi mon ange d'ombre et de lumière.

Mon ange à tout jamais perdu. 

Le séraphin de mon cœur désormais mort.

Ceux-ci sont les derniers mots d'Heero Yuy. 

Homme pour qui la vie ne lui a sourit qu'une seule fois.

Une seule et merveilleuse fois.

Homme pour qui la vie lui a retiré son bonheur de la manière la plus brutale qui soit.

Homme qui a perdu son ange éternel.

Ange immortel parti rejoindre sa maîtresse.

Je laisse ici le dernier témoignage d'un adolescent bisé par une vie de guerre.

Adolescent qui n'a put vivre qu'un cours instant lorsque son tenshi se reposa sur lui.

Lorsqu'il lui montra qu'il était digne d'amour.

Cet ange noir pourtant si pur et blanc.

Maintenant Heero Yuy va mourir et le soldat parfait va renaître par le sang de son ange.

Il accomplira sa plus grande mission : gagner la guerre.

Et après…

Et après j'irai te rejoindre.

Le soldat parfait mourra de nouveau et Heero Yuy rejoindra son ange.

Duo, à tout jamais et jusque dans la mort : Ai shiteru.

Fin

O.O

C moi qui ai écrit ça ? …… OOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIN *chiale a mort*  J'ai tué Duoooooooooooooooooo *chiale encore plus* J'ai fait mouru mon préférééééééééééé *inondation en perspective* pikooooiiiii g fait caaaaaaaaaaaaaa *chiale* je ne mérite po de vivre T_T *cherche de quoi rejoindre Duo* AILLEEEEEEUUUUU *carboniser par Keimei * T_T elle veut po me laisser mourireeeeeuuu T_T

O.O

*méga ampoule de 30 000 giga watt qui rend aveugle tout le monde* je saaaaaaaaiiiiiis ^^ v faire une séquelle ^^ *encore une de plus a écrire mais c po grave* ^^

Syouplait une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez *et pour que Keimei me lache* ^^°

A+

Chtite


End file.
